The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head cover.
Proper care of golf clubs is required both to maximize their usable life and to maintain their performance. An important aspect of proper care includes protecting golf club heads from damage due to impact with other golf club heads or exposure to environmental elements when not in use. Thus, head covers are widely used for certain types of golf clubs such as putters and woods. However, many prior head covers have used either no fastening devices or fastening devices that malfunction thereby hindering their effective use and/or discouraging their frequent use.